Sister Johanna
Sister Johanna of The Order of the Agonized Heart of Christ is a nun possessed by a demon, appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life On the day of Sister Johanna's appointed death, a demon possessed her, seeking to shake her faith, but the spirit of her spirit overwhelmed the demon and converted it. Since then, the demon maintained her body and sought redemption trough her hands. In order to prolong Sister Johanna's life, the demon would drain life from ill people. Sister then would spend the next twelve hours helping hundreds of people and becoming an unparalleled humanitarian. Crooked Sister Johanna washes an homeless orphans girls legs. After cleaning her legs, Sister tells her helper Vann to bath the girl and prepare a bed for her in the girls' dormitory. Jackie Estacado then approaches Sister Johanna and reveals to have been sent by the Sovereign. The Sister offers Jackie to walk with her. The demon inside the sister reveals to have possessed Sister Johanna in order to shake her faith. But the purity of her spirit overwhelmed and converted it. The demon now maintains Sister Johanna's body and tries to redeem himself through her hands. He shows to Jackie the good deeds he has done like a greenhouse that feeds hundreds or dormitories that house dozens of children made amputees by the land mines left in the area forty years ago. Sister Johanna then takes Jackie to the hospice for the terminal ill. There Jackie reveals, that he knows that the demon in order to keep Sister Johanna's body alive, must drain life from a person. The demon answers that is just one life in order to save hundreds. Jackie doesn't believe her and pulls a gun on her. Unfortunately, the gun breaks apart in his hand. The demon then absorbs all the souls of the people in the hospice and reveals his true demonic form. The demon attacks Jackie and the two begin to fight. As their fight brings them to the greenhouse, Jackie grabs a pitchfork and stabs the demon. He then rips the demon apart. As the demons dies, he pleads Jackie to not let people find Sister Johanna's body like this. Jackie answers that for the sisters sake he won't. Personality After possessing Sister Johanna, the demon sought to redeem himself by continuing Sister Johanna's work. Although he had from time to time consume human life force, he saw it as a small sacrifice compared to how many he saves. Even after being killed by Jackie, the demon showed great concern and respect towards Sister Johanna mutilated corpse and what people would think if they saw it. Powers & Abilities Powers * Life Force Consumption: In order to maintain Sister Johanna's body, the demon had to consume human life force. If it consumed large amounts of life force, it could vastly increase Sister Johanna's strength and durability. ** Enhanced Strength: After consuming forty-seven souls, the demon vastly increased Sister Johanna's strength. She could easily match Jackie and even push him through a solid concrete wall. ** Enhanced Durability: After consuming forty-seven souls, Sister Johanna could withstand abnormal amounts of damage, even being stabbed by a pitchfork. ** Immortality: By consuming life force, the demon could prolong Sister Johanna's body. Trivia * Sister Johanna was inspired by Roman Catholic nun and missionary, Mother Teresa. Gallery Nuns4.jpg|Sister Johanna washing orphans legs. Nuns11.jpg|Sister Johanna showing what she has accomplished. Nuns12.jpg|Sister Johanna without her habit. Nuns13.jpg|Demonic form. Nuns15.jpg|Battle form. Nuns16.jpg|Sister Johanna attacking Jackie. Nuns18.jpg|Sister Johanna being ripped apart by Jackie. Nuns19.jpg|Sister Johanna bleeding out. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals